


and the world revolves around us

by xhiuz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Diva Boo Seungkwan, M/M, Sassy Boo Seungkwan, and they havin a big fluffy time, boogyu, gyuboo, idk this was really short but its cute okay !!!!1, minkwan, they're in mingyus bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhiuz/pseuds/xhiuz
Summary: in which mingyu confesses his love for boo and seungkwan doesn't know what to think.[ it's really just a big ol gyuboo fluffy one shot ]





	and the world revolves around us

"i think i love you."  
  
_what?_  
  
seungkwan blinks: his mouth falls agape.  
  
"i think i've loved you for a while," mingyu says, facing him.  
  
they're both lying together in mingyu's bed and mingyu's arm's around boo, and they're just lying there, breathing in each other's scent. that familiar scent of his sheets and some plate of food mingyu ate hours ago.  
  
seungkwan's eyes are still open, _wide_ open, staring towards the ceiling.  
  
"i-"  
  
"it's okay," mingyu whispers. his voice is calm now, a slight croak to his already muffled morning voice. seungkwan can feel mingyu's hand travel towards his head and comb through his own curly blonde bowl. mingyu's turned back to face the ceiling, and seungkwan's mind is clouded.  
  
_he loves me?_  
  
_do i love him?_  
  
_of course i love him._  
  
_am i in love with him?_  
  
they're both staring at the ceiling with a look of wonder in their eyes. despite the bland white of the picture in front of them, their minds are travelling different places.  
  
they don't talk for a while. they just think.  
  
_yeah. i am in love with him._  
  
and out of the corner of his eye, amongst the neverending thoughts of _love, love, love,_ seungkwan spots something.  
  
it's mingyu. smiling.  
  
"what are you smiling about?" seungkwan whispers, in attempt to keep the comfortable silence laying between them.  
mingyu lets his eyes fall shut.  
  
"you love me." seungkwan can _hear_ the grin in his voice.  
  
"who loves you?" he scoffs in retaliation.  
  
mingyu beams even harder.  
  
"you do."  
  
seungkwan ponders for a second. and his eyes light up.  
  
"and so what if i do?" seungkwan's eyes are closed now too, and unbeknownst to each other, they're smiling like idiots.  
  
"i love you."  
  
" _i_ love you."  
  
mingyu smiles back, turning toward seungkwan. seungkwan's still got his eyes closed, and mingyu _dares_. he _dares_ to kiss him.  
  
and so he does, and the soft noise of his lips against seungkwan's cheek sends shivers up seungkwan's spine. his eyes shoot open and seungkwan's face is frozen in shock.  
  
mingyu's all giddy now, smiling fondly and looking directly at seungkwan's discombobulated expression. so he goes again. he kisses his cheek again. seungkwan's lips part further and mingyu _laughs_. he straight up _cackles_.  
  
however, while mingyu's having a laughing fit, seungkwan's lips curve upward.  
  
suddenly, the bedsheets have been set aside and seungkwan's straddling mingyu.  
  
"s-seungkwan-" mingyu begins.  
  
"sh, i'm not going to do anything," seungkwan replies, smiling into mingyu's eyes. he leans over and wraps his arms around mingyu's wide torso, his head cradled into the nook of mingyu's neck.  
  
he's breathing him in. they're breathing each other in. they're breathing in that scent of _seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan; mingyu mingyu mingyu._  
  
seungkwan smiles into the older's shoulder and holds him tighter. and mingyu decides to do the same.  
  
mingyu's arms reach around seungkwan's frame and interlock, leaving seungkwan feeling miniscule in mingyu's hold.  
  
he giggles again. "i forgot how small you were," gyu smiles, and seungkwan whacks him on his back.  
  
mingyu lets out a small grunt of pain and laughs again, causing seungkwan to gasp and thud him on the back even more.  
  
"what are you laughing about?" seungkwan's pout has returned.  
mingyu lifts seungkwan and puts him back on his lap. he stares at him for a bit and starts smiling again.  
  
"my shirt. it's so big on you."  
  
the worst part is, he's right. seungkwan's sitting there, in nothing but boxers and a grey t-shirt ten sizes too big. he's drowning in fabric. the sleeves go up to his elbows.  
  
"shut up! you were the one who gave this to me," seungkwan crosses his arms.  
  
"would you rather be naked?"  
  
seungkwan's eyes widen yet again, and he makes a fake-offended face and starts whacking mingyu again. the older smiles.  
  
"come here," he says with a soothing voice. bringing seungkwan closer to him, he leaves a smooch on his forehead and cradles him in his arms again. he can smell his shampoo. _dandelions._  
  
"i love you," he whispers into seungkwans head of hair.  
  
_"i love you more."_  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'm sorry it's so short,, anyways i love gyuboo a lot they are the most underrated ship! please stan them they are my babies nd they deserve ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD !! please leave kudos uwuwuwu i love u


End file.
